


Drinking With The Boys

by aliceloatheswonderland



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Mac and Cheese, Not Beta Read, Unnamed Reader, genji is a soft boi, my first fic ever, post mission drinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 04:08:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21332035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliceloatheswonderland/pseuds/aliceloatheswonderland
Summary: This is my first fanfic ever, I've had a lot of ideas for various fics in the past, my friend convinced me to give writing the ideas a go. I'm not sure how coherent this will be but i'd love to hear comments and suggestions. Please go easy on me.After a harrowing mission Genji, Jesse and you have a few drinks and mac and cheese together to decompress and try to relax.
Relationships: Genji Shimada/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	Drinking With The Boys

It was a night on base not unlike many others, where the three of you got together after a particularly harrowing Blackwatch mission and drank. Sharing a few drinks together and talking about the past days that the three of you had endured brought a sense of comfort, for you at the very least.  
Right now you were rummaging through your wardrobe looking for the coconut vodka you know you have in there somewhere that Lena gave you for your birthday remembering your past conversation about how you love the taste of artificial coconut. Finding it among a box of shoes in the back you smile to yourself know that you plan on drinking more than usual tonight.

You leave your room and all but skip to the small kitchen and dining room area the group of you have in the small apartment you share at the base, you were hungry and you had an idea the boys would be too. After some searching in the fridge and cupboards all you really could fix up was some mac and cheese, it would have to do. Genji and Jesse would eat it and they better not complain you grinned inwardly. half an hour later and a shot or two of coconut vodka you had a big steaming pot of mac and cheese read, just as if he had smelled it on the air, Jesse Mccree himself walks in looking at you with a big grin "an here i found myself hopin 'on the way here that you'd have made somethin' tasty, darlin'"  
You huff and fill yourself a bowl, grabbing your bottle and lounging on the couch "help yourself, Jess but save some for Genji!". Jesse grins and fills himself a large bowl, diving in right away and burning his mouth "ah biscuits that's hot" he groaned before making his way over to the couch across from you.  
Not long after Genji joined you both, scarfing down his mac and cheese that was now a reasonable temperature and joining you on your couch. 

A few drinks in and someone had put some music on quietly in the background, probably Jesse you pondered, not really caring but enjoying the warmth your drink had bought to you.  
You three chatted amiably together about various things but you couldn't seem to keep your mind from some things that you saw this mission that you don't think you will ever be able to forget. You must have been lost in your thoughts for a time as you were jolted from your rumination by a warm hand on your shoulder. looking at your shoulder you saw Genji's flesh hand on your shoulder, looking up at his face and seeing him watching you carefully, you then hear Jesse asking if you are alright and snap back to reality. "Y-yeah I'm fine, i was just thinking about the stuff..' sighing and slumping your shoulders. Genji's hand gently falls down your shoulder and rubs your back slightly. Jesse looks at you with those big brown knowing eyes, you know he doesn't believe you're fine, that's because you're not and he's known you long enough to see your tells. "Now here's the thing, Darlin I know you're lying right there" he rebukes. You groan loudly, glaring at Jesse, knowing there's no heat behind your glare and wave off his concern chiding "don't be a worry wort Jess, I just need to relax, y'know?". You stretch your back, a few joints popping, you don't miss Genji pulling his hand back to his side. 

After a few more persuasive assertions you manage to get the both of them to talk on another subject. Continuing into the night the three of you continue listening to music, joking and telling stories, you feel relaxed and content for the first time today. A few hours later and more than a half of your bottle of coconut vodka gone you start nodding off leaning back into the couch that feels like its made of clouds. You know if you don't get up now and take yourself to bed you wont get there at all.  
Heaving yourself up off the couch with more effort than you needed you almost face plant into the coffee table between the two couches the three of you occupy. Genji had leaned out and caught you before you fell, pulling you back into his lap softly. You squirm and murmur "wan go bed" slurring drunkenly. A warm chuckle comes from Mccree that makes you smile "our girl here cant hold her drink that's for sure, maybe you can help her to her room, Genji". You completely miss the sly wink Jesse gives Genji and grumble under your breath that his hat is stupid.

Some how, you're not sure how exactly, Genji is leading you to your room with his arm around your waist. Closing your eyes you think to yourself how you would much rather he carried you, suddenly he stops and you stumble, but even as tipsy as he is he still manages to catch you from undoubtedly falling flat on your face. You realise you are at your door and fumble to put the keycode in several times before finally gaining entry into your room. Dutifully Genji leads you to you bed, sitting you down on it, kneeling in front of you and taking your hands in his own. Rubbing your knuckles softly as he looks up at you, searching your face for something, you don't meet his eyes scared if you do you wont be able to hold your tears back. Almost inaudibly he whispers "please tell me what troubles you my friend", at that you choke back a loud sob and the images of the atrocities you saw at the lab the three of you broke into looking for information on Talon flood back into your mind.  
The people working in that lab had been experimenting on children, trying to create the perfect child soldiers. One room in particular keeps replaying in your mind over and over. There were tubes along the back wall filled with a green liquid, inside it were children ranging in ages from new born to toddler, tubes going into them keeping them alive maybe? Pumping chemicals into them too you'd wager. On one of the screens in the far corner you had found information about the experiments they had been doing on the children, mixing genetics together from various human sources, cruelly disposing of the ones that didn't meet the harsh standards they were required to meet. So many children had suffered and it broke your heart, for the many years you have been with Blackwatch you have never come across something like that.

Both of Genji's hands come up to your face and gently wipe away the tears falling freely from your eyes as you try and fail to find your way around words in your drunken stupor, managing to choke out "I-i k-keeep seeing the children G-genji". He leans up and holds you tight in his arms, stroking your hair as he whispers comforting words in your ear. "Watashi no ai, daijōbudesu. Genji wa koko ni imasu" Genji whispers as he pulls away just enough to plant a kiss on your forehead. Staring up at him, barely understanding the words he said in his native tongue, you gaze into his eyes and see he is tearing up looking at you. A moment of bravery comes over you, whispering you ask "will you stay with me G-genji, I don't want to be alone, please" you hear weakness in your voice and you know it should bother you, you're supposed to be a solider, you face the death of innocents more often than you ever thought you would.  
Genji raises to his feet and stands in front of you, resting his hands on your shoulders, stroking them gently "of course I will stay with you". He helps you get ready for bed, putting water by the side of your bed for the morning. When he climbs in with you, he puts his metal arm under your pillow and pulls you to him. He holds you in his arms, drawing circles on your back and pressing his lips to your forehead, leaving them there. You feel yourself relaxing in his arms and the exhaustion of the days previous, your emotions and the alcohol taking you. Leaning up you place a soft kiss on his chin, whispering a quiet "thank you" before you succumb to sleep.

When you wake in the morning he is still there and you are still in his arms. You tiredly watch his peaceful sleeping face, resisting the urge to run your fingertips over his scars. Some how you know that you're going to be okay, that you will get past this trauma, that Genji and even Jesse will be there to make sure of that.

**Author's Note:**

> I used Google translate to get the japanese.. so its likely wrong.  
"Watashi no ai, daijōbudesu. Genji wa koko ni imasu." - It will be alright, My love. Genji is here.
> 
> In my mind before i wrote this it was supposed to be y/n drunk and flirting with Genji, it turned into something a bit darker with a bit of comfort.  
It's my first time writing anything for public view, i'm really nervous lol. I have not had anyone read this to check for errors as i'm too nervous to show my friends yet.


End file.
